Un Castigo Por San Valentín
by Yare
Summary: Para Lily Evans el lugar donde celebrar el Día de San Valentín queda en segundo plano si está con la persona a la que quiere. Pero al parecer James se lo ha tomado muy a pecho por que sino…¿Cómo osaba invitarla a un castigo en el Bosque Prohibido? ONESHOT


**Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? Supongo que no os esperabais que apareciese por el momento con otra historia (aunque sea un ONE-SHOT jejeje) y la verdad es que yo tampoco. Tengo esto escrito hace semanas, pero no quería publicarlo hasta acabar con JR. Pero ayer, mientras estudiaba Biología para el examen y pensaba en los sacrificios que tienen que hacer los estudiantes (jejeje) me acordé de lo mucho que me había divertido al escribir este ONE-SHOT y decidí publicarlo antes aprovechando que todos los estudiantes estamos en plena racha de exámenes. Así que espero que esta locura os sirva para desconectar durante unos minutos y las numerosas horas de estudio se os hagan un poco más leves jejeje. **

**Ahora si, no me enrollo más ¡Y a leer!**

**Un Castigo Por San Valentín**

'_Quien la sigue, la consigue_' ¡Qué razón tenía ese refrán! Después de más de tres cursos por fin tenía a esa flamante pelirroja entre sus brazos. Le había costado, eso no iba a negarlo ¡Pero es que ella se lo había puesto muy difícil! Y eso era algo que James Potter no entendía.

De estatura media, cuerpo bien formado y atlético, pero rebelde –quizás demasiado rebelde- y de un color azabache muy bonito, que combinaba a la perfección con sus vivarachos ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas redondas. En definitiva: era un chico atractivo. Y no por que él lo dijera, que también, sino porque es lo que opinaban prácticamente el noventa y nueve por ciento del sector estudiantil femenino. Y sino decía el cien por cien era para no pecar de egocéntrico, algo que por cierto le reprochaba su novia constantemente.

Su novia… que bien sonaba decir eso. Lily Evans, la chica a la que había acosado según sus amigos desde finales de cuarto curso, era una joven muy guapa, no muy alta, pelirroja y con unos bonitos ojos color verde esmeralda que resaltaba debido al color pálido de su piel. De fuerte carácter, algo que había supuesto un obstáculo para James durante varios años, era una de las prefectas de Hogwarts y, más exactamente, prefecta de la casa Griffindor. Buena estudiante y amante de las normas por encima de todo, algo que tenía en común con su novio. James Potter y sus amigos también amaban las normas, amaban romperlas. Otro de los puntos que había dificultado el acercamiento entre el chico y la pelirroja.

Pero dejando al lado esos detalles sin importancia, no entendía como Lily había tardado tanto en darse cuenta que él era el hombre de su vida. Seguramente era culpa de la mejor amiga de la chica, Katrina Turner, que era una mala influencia para ella. Bueno, para ella y para todo el mundo. Katrina era una joven alta, esbelta, con el cabello largo y liso y con unos ojos marrones que derrochaban picardía cuando no dejaban entrever su más serio instinto asesino. Era una chica con problemas y que daba problemas también. Sobre todo a Sirius Black, su mejor amigo.

Sirius, más conocido entre sus amigos como Padfoot, era un chico alto, moreno, con unos bonitos ojos azules y un cuerpo bien formado y atlético.Uno de los chicos más populares y codiciados por todo el sector femenino de la escuela junto con sus amigos, James y Remus, y con los que formaba el ya conocido grupo llamado "Los merodeadores" del que también formaba parte Peter Pettigrew.

Peter era bastante bajito y tenía una cara redonda y soñadora. Sus ojos eran pequeños y marrones y su pelo era corto y castaño no muy oscuro. No era tan atractivo como sus amigos y, por lo tanto, no era tan popular entre las chicas, pero era bastante gracioso según Lily y Katrina.

Si, era posible que la joven Turner hubiera interferido en el trascurso de sus numerosos planes para acercarse a Lily, pero echarle la culpa a ella sola no sería del todo justo. Después de todo eran sus dos amigos ya mencionados –Sirius y Peter- quienes le habían llevado por el duro camino del guantazo y del abono a la enfermería. Si él ya sabía que tenía que haber seguido los consejos de la conciencia del grupo. Pinocho tenía a Pepito Grillo y ellos a Remus Lupin.

Remus era un joven alto, con aspecto enfermizo, de pelo castaño muy claro y unos ojos miel parecidos al dorado muy originales. Era el más sereno del grupo por lo que era prefecto de griffindor y uno de los mejores alumnos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero tras ese aspecto de 'niño bueno' se encontraba una auténtica fiera difícil de domar. Y no, no se refería a ese pequeño problema peludo que solo conocían sus tres amigos y desde el curso anterior Severus Snape – Quejicus para los más allegados- sino a ese instinto animal que solo una mujer conocería y del que el joven Potter no quería oír hablar.

Cuanto más lo pensaba menos lo entendía. ¿En que había fallado su táctica de ligue? ¡Con todas las chicas había funcionado! Pero claro, se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle: Lily Evans no era como todas las chicas.

-¿En que piensas, James?- preguntó su novia acurrucada junto a él en uno de los sofás de la sala común-

-En la sorpresa que te tengo preparada para mañana –contestó, con una sonrisa inocente- ¿Qué, crías que se me había olvidado?

-Pues si- admitió Lily, guiñándole un ojo- No me lo puedo creer, ¡Te estoy convirtiendo en un chico nuevo! Antes no te hubieses acordado de que mañana es San Valentín aunque te lo hubiese tatuado en la frente.

James miró a sus amigos, que también estaban en la Sala Común, y que en esos momentos hacían esfuerzos sobre humanos para no reírse. Lo cierto es que hasta hacía unas horas no tenía ni idea que al día siguiente era 14 de Febrero y, posiblemente, si no hubiese sido por Remus viviría en la ignorancia hasta que la pelirroja le hubiese estampado el libro más gordo de la biblioteca por haberlo olvidado. Pero era mejor que Lily no lo supiese por el momento. Ya se lo diría en su lecho de muerte.

-Jaque Mate –soltó repentinamente Sirius, con una sonrisa en los labios- Te he ganado. Tal como pensaba.

-¿Y eso te sorprende?-preguntó Katrina, estirándose después de más de media hora jugando al ajedrez sentada en el suelo- Soy malísima en este juego. Si he aceptado era para hacerle un favor al mundo y evitar que dijeses alguna estupidez durante al menos treinta minutos.

El joven Black miró a sus amigos quienes asintieron dándole la razón a la morena y haciendo que el chico frunciera el entrecejo.

-Vaya, que mal perder tenemos- comentó Sirius divertido, tumbándose cómodamente en el suelo- Reconócelo Turner, quien es bueno… es bueno.

-Mira que se te da bien tocar las narices-intervino Remus intentando ocultar una sonrisa- Luego te quejas de que te maltrata.

-No, Monny, no me maltrata –corrigió el aludido con aires de entendido- Camufla sus auténticas intenciones pasionales hacia mí atreves de los golpes.

-Está claro que este método no es del todo efectivo- contestó Katrina con resignación, apoyándose en uno de los brazos del sillón en el que estaba Remus leyendo- La próxima vez te asfixiaré con el cojín directamente.

-Vamos, renacuaja, no te enfades – dijo el joven Black, extendiendo uno de sus pies descalzos hacia ella- Para que veas que soy benevolente con los perdedores, te permito que me masajes los pies.

La joven Turner pasó la mirada por cada uno de sus amigos antes de detenerse en Sirius. De nuevo apareció esa mirada que dejaba entrever su instinto asesino y que normalmente iba dirigida al chico que le sonreía burlón desde el suelo.

-¿Y por qué esperar a la próxima vez?-cuestionó, arrebatándole al joven Lupin el cojín que tenía en la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia Sirius- ¡Esta vez si que te mato!

La joven Turner se lanzó sobre el merodeador dispuesta a asfixiarle mientras sus amigos les observaban con resignación. Bueno, no todos. Lily observaba la escena con una sonrisa nostálgica que hizo que el joven Potter frunciera el entrecejo.

-¡Ay, cada vez que los veo así me recuerda a nosotros!-comentó, besando la mejilla de su novio- ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos llevábamos así? Eran buenos tiempos ¿verdad?

-¡Oh si! Buenísimos- comentó James, sarcástico- No te haces una idea lo mucho que los echo de menos.

-¡Eh, vosotros!-llamó el joven Black, intentando arrebatarle a la morena el cojín con el que quería asfixiarle- ¿Os importaría quitarme a esta renacuaja de encima? ¡Por si no lo habéis notado intenta matarme!

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames RENACUAJA! –Exclamó Katrina, colocando de nuevo el cojín sobre la cara del chico-

Remus, viendo que la parejita de oro no hacía el mínimo ademán de moverse, le hizo una señal a Peter y ambos se acercaron a la zona X donde estaba teniendo lugar el intento de asesinato. Mientras que el joven Lupin procuraba dejar el cojín fuera del alcance de la presunta agresora –agresora a secas según Sirius- Peter intentaba quitarle de encima a la chica quien agarraba al joven Black del cuello de la camisa.

-Si, exactamente como nosotros- corroboró Lily, mirando a su novio con una sonrisa, cuando la morena comenzó a zarandearle- ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

-¡Si! Que tiempos… ¡Qué tiempos!-animó el joven Potter, cada vez más sarcástico-

Y fue en ese preciso instante cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió de nuevo esa tarde para mostrar el severo rostro de la Profesora McGonagall, que indicaba claramente que no traía buenas noticias.

-Vosotros cuatro, venid conmigo- ordenó, pasando su mirada por cada uno de los merodeadores-

-¡No profesora! ¡Le aseguro que esto no es lo que parece!- se apresuro a intervenir Katrina, pensando que también se refería a ella- Yo no quería matar a Black. Bueno si, quería, ¡Pero no iba a hacerlo! Solo quería averiguar si lo del túnel y la luz al final era cierto –exclamó, desesperada- ¡Todo era por el avance de la ciencia!

-Pues la próxima vez me lo dices y así lo compruebas tú misma- comentó Sirius, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido- Comenzaba a ver algunos fragmentos de mi vida y era seriamente preocupantes. En la mayoría salía Quejicus.

-¿Pero de que están hablando? –Preguntó McGonagall, desconcertada- Me refería a Potter y a vosotros tres.

-¡Ah bueno! –suspiró la joven Turner más relajada, dejándose caer sobre un sillón- Entonces lléveselos y no se de prisa en devolvérnoslos.

Los cuatro chicos la miraron fulminantes consiguiendo que ella sonriese satisfecha. La verdad era que discutir con ellos era agotador, pero valía la pena solo para ver las caras que ponían.

Lily, que al parecer era la única consciente de la gravedad de la situación, se reincorporó haciendo que James cayese al suelo, y se dirigió hacia McGonagall.

-¿Ocurre algo profesora?- preguntó, seria, como siempre se ponía cuando se dirigía a algún profesor-

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar –contestó Minerva, escudriñando a los merodeadores con la mirada- Si mis sospechas son ciertas, ya tenemos a los responsables del malestar estomacal que sufrieron los miembros de Slytherin el otro día.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó la pelirroja pasando la mirada de la profesora a su novio- ¡¿No será verdad, cierto?!

James, acostumbrado a negarlo todo para librarse de los castigos, no dudaba en hacerlo con McGonagall. Pero con Lily… Además, la mirada furiosa y chispeante de la chica no le dejaba demasiadas opciones.

Le hubiese gustado pedirle a la profesora que se tapase los oídos para después negar los hechos frente a ella, pero como no creía que le fuese a hacer caso prefirió descartar esa opción y decir las cosas al puro estilo merodeador.

-Hombre, lo que se dice verdad, verdad… -evadió el joven, ganándose una mirada horrorizada por parte de sus amigos- Está claro que algo tenía la comida de los slytherin ese día. Pero de ahí a que la hayamos puesto nosotros…

-Hay un elfo que asegura que les vio merodeando por las cocinas–señaló McGonagall, mirando Peter perspicaz- Además, tuvieron que rellenar todos los platos de esas alitas de pollo que tanto le gustan al señor Pettigrew.

-Estoy admirado- le comentó Remus en un murmullo al joven Black- No entiendo como los elfos siguen queriendo ser sirvientes cuando podrían ser detectives. Que eficientes que son en su trabajo.

-Demasiado eficientes-contestó Sirius acompañándolo con un gruñido- Entre los elfos y el enamorado de Prongs, nadie nos libra de este castigo.

**oOoOoOo**

Cuando James asomó la cabeza por la sala común después de su visita al despacho del director y vio a la pelirroja pasar las hojas del libro que leía con una brusquedad casi dolorosa, supo que iba a conocer la ira de su novia en primera persona.

Sus amigos, que no se habían quedado a suplicarle a Dumbledore que les perdonara el castigo para no discutir con las novias que no tenían, se levantaron nada más verlo dispuestos a despejar la sala común para darles mayor intimidad. Tuvo el impulso de gritarles que se quedasen con él, pero supuso que eso molestaría aun más a la pelirroja, así que se contuvo.

-¿Qué… qué lees?-preguntó, tragando saliva ruidosamente-

-Mil formas de torturar al idiota de tu novio- leyó Lily, remarcando cada una de las palabras- Me lo ha prestado Katrina.

-¿A sí?- murmuró temeroso, sentándose en el sillón más alejado de la Sala Común- ¿Y has encontrado algo interesante?

-¡Oh si!-exclamó la pelirroja, cerrando el libro de un golpe- Y estoy deseando ponerlo en práctica.

James, que sabía que el mal humor de su novia solo iba en aumento, se desató un poco más el nudo de la corbata dirigiendo su mirada hacia las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de los chicos. Ahora más que nunca deseaba que no se hubiesen ido. Por lo menos si había alguien delante solo se limitaría a castrarle. Pero estando solos… la pelirroja tenía mucha imaginación y mucha más si contaba con la ayuda de ese libro.

'_Dichosa Katrina'_ pensó, apretando la mandíbula '_Que mente más retorcida que tiene_'

-Ya, pero para ponerlo en práctica primero hay que tener un motivo- le recordó James con aires de entendido, algo de lo que no tardó en arrepentirse- ¿No crees?

-¡¿Acaso que mi novio haga bromas pesadas y lo castiguen justo el día de San Valentín no te parece un buen motivo?!-exclamó reincorporándose y lanzándole el libro con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Me prometiste que no harías ninguna broma!

El joven Potter, quien había esquivado el libro de milagro, se asomó por el respaldo del sillón en el preciso instante en el que una avalancha de cojines lanzados por su querida novia iban hacia él.

-¡Te aseguro que tengo una explicación!- aseguró el merodeador, aunque ni el mismo parecía creérselo- ¡Una muy buena explicación!

-¿De verdad?-dudó Lily, dejando el cojín que tenía en la mano sobre el sillón- Pues habla. Y espero que sea mejor que esa de que una fuerza oscura aun sin etiquetar te obligó a hacerlo cuando dormías. Porque se que no eres sonámbulo.

-Eh… pues verás… mañana es San Valentín y yo quería sorprenderte –explicó, ante el ceño fruncido de su novia- Quería que no olvidases nuestro primer San Valentín juntos nunca. Así que pensé, ¿Por qué no celebrarlo en el Bosque Prohibido? –Añadió, intentando darle un toque más romántico a la propuesta- Hay flores exóticas, caballitos saltando, algún que otro animal volador…Y me dije, pues hago que me castiguen y así seguro que no habrá problema si entramos en los límites del Bosque. ¿A qué es un buen plan? ¿Te he sorprendido, verdad?

La expresión de Lily en esos momentos podía interpretarse de cualquier forma menos de sorpresa. El ceño cada vez más fruncido y la nueva tonalidad rojiza que estaba tomando su rostro, indicaba claramente que la sorpresa no le había gustado en absoluto.

-Potter eres… eres… ¡Eres idiota! –Dijo como despedida, antes de perderse por las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas-

-¡Vamos Lily! Sólo pretendía ser original- protestó el chico desde el inicio de las escaleras- ¿Estás enfadada?

Pero la joven Evans no necesitó responder. El portazo que dio al entrar a la habitación fue más que suficiente para darle a entender al chico que se podía meter sus flores exóticas y sus caballitos saltarines por donde le cupiesen.

-Y ya se ha vuelto a enfadar- murmuró James, pasándose la mano por su ya de por si desordenado cabello- Y después me pregunta por que me gusta tanto el Quidditch. En fin, mujeres…

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- preguntó Katrina cuando la pelirroja sacó un pequeño cofre que guardaba debajo de su cama-

-Desahogándome- contestó Lily, sacando unos cuantos dardos del cofre dispuesta a agujerar la foto de James que previamente había colgado en la pared- Flores exóticas… caballitos saltarines… animales voladores… ¡Él si que es un animal!

-Luego te vas a arrepentir- le advirtió la joven Turner, pasando una hoja de la revista que estaba leyendo-

-¡Pero si fuiste tú la que me compró los dardos precisamente para esto! –le recordó la pelirroja lanzando el último dardo que dio justamente en la nariz- Ya me siento mucho mejor.

Katrina negó con la cabeza y siguió leyendo. Si, era cierto que ella le había comprado los dardos y si, de ella había sido la idea de utilizar a los merodeadores –preferiblemente Sirius- como diana, pero eso había sido en quinto curso. Cuando James acosaba a la joven Evans hasta en el baño y Lily reprimía sus impulsos asesinos para mantener su reputación de ejemplo a seguir. Cuando durante el curso anterior Lily decidió que lanzarle dardos a la foto de Potter no era suficiente y que prefería lanzar cualquier utensilio puntiagudo directamente al chico, guardaron los dardos en ese cofre y no se volvieron a mencionar.

-¡¿Te puedes creer que quiere que pasemos la noche de San Valentín en el Bosque Prohibido?!-exclamó Lily, ahogando su almohada- ¡¿Pero con que tipo de descerebrado estoy saliendo?!

-Eso es algo que me he preguntado yo millones de veces- admitió Katrina con pesadez- Pero como siempre me acabes diciendo que es muy tierno, divertido, inteligente, guapo y que estás loca por él… pues he dejado de darle vueltas.

-Si, tienes razón- corroboró la pelirroja, sentándose sobre su cama con la almohada en los brazos y con una de esas sonrisas tontas que solo tienen las enamoradas- Tendrá algún que otro defecto, pero nadie es perfecto. Lo importante es que me quiere y yo a él. El lugar donde pasemos San Valentín es lo de menos si estamos juntos ¿no crees?

-Si, supongo que si- contestó la morena, intentando reprimir un bostezo- El problemas es que dudo que McGonagall te deje ir al Bosque Prohibido así por que sí. Tendrías que estar castigada y que yo recuerde tu expediente está limpio lo mires por donde lo mires.

-Tienes razón –admitió, llevándose los dedos a la barbilla de forma pensativa- Tengo que hacer que me castiguen…

**oOoOoOo**

-Me aburro- declaró Sirius, sentado sobre una roca a los lindes del Bosque Prohibido- ¿Y a quien dices que esperamos, Hagrid?

Hagrid era un hombre grande y robusto. De rostro afable y cabello enmarañado, era el guardabosques de la escuela y supervisor del castigo de esa noche. Gran entendedor de criaturas mágicas que sentía cierta debilidad por las más exóticas y monstruosas. Motivo por el que, según la joven Turner, se llevaba tan bien con los chicos.

-A la Profesora McGonagall –contestó el aludido mirando hacia la entrada del castillo- ¡Ahí viene!

-A lo mejor se ha arrepentido y viene a quitarnos el castigo- opinó Peter, emocionado- Aun no me creo que nos hayamos perdido la cena.

-No, no creo que sea eso – negó Remus, mirando en la misma dirección que el guardabosques- ¿Esas no son Katrina y Lily? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Tal como el joven Lupin había dicho, la profesora no venía sola. Tras ella, dos chicas cabizbajas y de rostros arrepentidos la seguían mientras escuchaban la reprimenda con la que las premiaba la mujer.

-Sentimos el retraso- se disculpó la profesora antes de fulminar a los merodeadores con la mirada y centrar su atención en Hagrid- Las señoritas Evans y Turner se unirán al castigo.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Lily?!-exclamó James sorprendido- ¡¿Pero por qué?!

Pero otra mirada de la profesora le bastó al chico para saber que no era el momento de preguntar. El joven Potter buscó la mirada de su novia, pero esta seguía cabizbaja con la mirada fija en sus zapatos.

-¡Oh está bien! ¡Está bien! –Accedió Hagrid, entusiasmado- Cuantos más seamos más terreno cubriremos.

-Permíteme saltar de la emoción –comentó Katrina, sarcástica-

Los seis jóvenes, encabezados por Hagrid, se introdujeron en el bosque cuando la profesora les dejó para volver al castillo.

El bosque era extenso y sus árboles frondosos, por lo que solo iluminaban sus pasos los vagos rayos de la luna y la luz que emitían sus varitas tras formular un hechizo muy sencillo para alumnos de séptimo curso.

-¿Y que es exactamente lo que buscamos, Hagrid? –preguntó Remus, apremiando el paso para situase al lado del hombre-

-La flor de una de las plantas más bonitas del bosque- contestó el aludido, orgulloso- La _Curtus venustatis._

-La conozco-intervino Lily por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban de trayecto- Es una flor pequeña, roja y de cinco pétalos que solo adquiere su color natural por las noches. Durante el día el color de sus pétalos cambia a placer por lo que se puede confundir con otras flores si no se tiene cuidado.

-Exacto- aprobó Hagrid, dedicándole a la chica una sonrisa- Por eso y por que crecen en cualquier sitio es preferible cogerlas de noche. La señora Pomfrey me lo ha pedido por sus propiedades curativas.

Tanto los cuatro merodeadores como las dos chicas asintieron aunque al parecer solo Remus y Lily le estaban prestando verdadera atención.

Cuando llegaron a un claro del bosque donde los rayos de la luna bastaban para iluminar el lugar, Hagrid se detuvo y se giró para mirarles.

-Será mejor que nos separemos-opinó el hombre, indicando distintos caminos con el paraguas que siempre llevaba consigo- Yo tomaré el camino de la izquierda. Vosotros tres en de la derecha- señaló en dirección al joven Lupin, Peter y Katrina- Y vosotros seguid recto. Si tenéis algún problema lanzar chispas rojas con la barita. ¿Lleváis las cestas?

Sirius y Peter alzaron las dos cestitas que el guardabosques les había dado, antes de alejarse por el sendero de la izquierda tarareando la canción de moda del momento.

-Aquí, dentro de hora y media –dijo el hombre, como despedida-

-¿Empezamos?-propuso Remus, encaminándose hacia el sendero de la derecha-

-Si-se resignó Sirius, balanceando la cesta- Después del entrenamiento de esta mañana, tengo unas ganas de pillar la cama…

El joven Black se encaminó en la dirección que debía de tomar, pero la joven Turner no necesitó más que una mirada por parte de Lily para saber que debía intervenir.

-¡No, Sirius!–ordenó Katrina, colgándose del cuello del merodeador- ¡Tú te vienes conmigo!

Los cuatro merodeadores miraron a la morena con el entrecejo fruncido, pero ninguno tanto como el mismo Black. Katrina, que para sus adentros intentaba contener las ganas de mandar a su mejor amiga al otro barrio por el embrollo en el que la había metido, soltó el cuello del chico y carraspeo intentando recuperar la compostura.

-Nunca lo he dicho pero… tengo pánico al bosque y me sentiría mejor si vinieses conmigo-aclaró, avergonzada- Bueno… conmigo, Remus y Peter.

-Pero entonces James y Lily se quedarían solos- dedujo el joven Pettigrew, desconcertado- Y Hagrid ha dicho que debíamos ir de tres en tres.

-En realidad no ha especificado nada- corrigió Lily con una forzada sonrisa dirigida al pequeño chico- No os preocupéis, id con Katrina. Con el miedo que le tiene al bosque cuantos más mejor.

-Gracias, Lil- sonrió la morena, pese a que esa sucesión de dientes blancos no tenía nada que ver con la mirada fulminante que le dirigía a la pelirroja- Siempre tan comprensiva.

-Así somos las amigas- aseguró la aludida, arrebatándole la cesta al joven Black- Bueno, ¡Marchaos!

Los cuatro aludidos, gruñendo algo como '_Que mandona que es esta chica'_, siguieron su camino y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

La pelirroja, cerciorándose de que estaban solos, sacó algo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros que aumentó de tamaño tras un ágil movimiento de muñeca y barita, para luego dejarlo sobre el suelo.

James, que observaba a su novia desconcertado, centró su atención en la enorme cesta que estaba en el suelo y de la que en esos momentos la pelirroja sacaba un pequeño mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos que extendió sobre el terreno.

-Lily… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó, extrañado-

-Poniendo la mesa –contestó Lily con simpleza, sacando cubiertos y servilletas- ¿Prefieres carne o pasta?

-Eh…-

-Bueno, da igual. He traído de los dos- aseguró, ignorando a su novio y sacando diferentes platos llenos de comida- ¿Acaso vas a estar ahí parado toda la noche? ¡Vamos, siéntate!

El joven Potter, quien estaba convencido que había algo importante que no le habían contado, obedeció y se sentó en uno de los felpados cojines que su novia había puesto en el suelo.

-Ya está- finalizó la pelirroja tras encender las velas del candelabro que formaban el centro de mesa- Incluso estando en un sitio como este, pasaría por una cena Romántica –miró a James, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido- ¿No tienes nada que decir? Mira que si quieres nos vamos a recoger florecitas.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No! – Se apresuró a añadir el chico- Todo esto es genial.

-Entonces empecemos a cenar –comentó Lily, animada- No es porque lo haya hecho yo pero… ¡Todo tiene tan buena pinta!

El joven Potter, que la observaba sin ninguna discreción, sonrió ante el enfado de la pelirroja porque los espaguetis se le escurrían entre las rendijas del tenedor. Bueno, quizás la había acosado un poco durante todo ese tiempo, quizás la había sacado de quicio alguna vez, pero, pese a su abono a la enfermería y los numerosos guantazos que se había llevado, no cambiaría eso por nada. Estaba loco por es prefecta de griffindor un poco mandona, gruñona y amante de las normas. Estaba loco por Lily Evans ¿Y que mejor que pasar un castigo con ella?

**oOoOoOo**

-Así que tienes miedo al bosque- se burló Sirius, quien caminaba tras ella- Que curioso. Pero no te preocupes, yo no hago oídos sordos cuando una chica me pide su protección.-Añadió, haciendo una mueca- Aunque sea una fiera.

La joven Turner, que recitaba para si las tablas de multiplicar como método de relajación, aceleró el paso dejando a los tres chicos atrás. Era más que evidente que no iba a ser una noche fácil, pero ella lo tenía muy claro: cuanto antes acabase el castigo antes podría agujerear de nuevo la foto de Sirius con la ayuda de sus dardos. No era lo mismo que agredir al chico, pero serviría.

-Pues para tener miedo al bosque, menudo ritmo lleva- comentó Peter, siguiendo a la chica- ¡Eh Turner, espéranos!

-¡Va! Deja que se vaya- Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano de forma desinteresada - A lo mejor tenemos suerte y nos libramos de ella.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó el joven Pettigrew, horrorizado- ¡¿Y que nos echen la culpa a nosotros y nos castiguen sin postre hasta final de curso?! ¡Ni hablar!-llamó, empezando a correr-¡Espera Turner! ¡No te vayas!

Sirius chasqueó la lengua e introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos. Si la morena esperaba que fuera tras ella, es que era más tonta de lo que pensaba. Por muy guapa que fuese y por muy buen trasero que tuviera no pensaba recorrerse el bosque entero para buscarla. No, en absoluto. Él no estaba preocupado. Por que no lo estaba ¿verdad?

-Tienes una forma muy extraña de ligar, y poco efectiva por lo que veo- comentó Remus a su lado- Deberías ser más amable.

-Y tú deberías controlar esos bajones de azúcar que te dan –rebatió, sarcástico- Te hacen decir cosas sin sentido.

-Sin sentido, ya- contestó, en el mismo tono- Querido Padfoot, a tu lado mi licantropía ni si quiera es un problema. Aunque claro, después de ver a James y Lily a lo mejor vas por buen camino. Aun no entiendo como ella le ha correspondido. Eso no entraba en los cálculos.

-Por pesadez supongo- contestó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros- Porque la verdad es que a pelmazo a James no le gana nadie.

-No te creas- se burló el joven Lupin- Tú le pisas los talones.

El merodeador frunció el entrecejo consiguiendo que la sonrisa de su acompañante se ampliase. Estaba claro que esa cara de mosquita muerta –que por cierto, encantaba a todas las chicas- no era más que una fachada. Era más listo de lo que aparentaba y mucho más temerario. O al menos eso pensaba Sirius.

-Y tú que ¿eh? – inquirió, derrochando picardía- No creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Baker en las clases de Encantamientos. Esa complicidad, esos roces de manos, esas sonrisitas…

-Era mi pareja de prácticas- se excusó, divertido- Y te recuerdo que si hubo roces fue por que tú la empujaste para que cállese sobre mí, no por otra cosa.

-Es que como veía que ninguno de los dos os lanzabais, decidí echaros una mano – admitió, con una sonrisa desinteresada –Pero no es necesario que me des las gracias. Con que me añadas en tu testamento me basta.

El joven Lupin negó con la cabeza aunque sin poder evitar mostrar una ligera sonrisa. La última vez que Sirius había querido hacer de casamentero con James, Lily lo había enviado a la enfermería. Y es que claro, conseguir que con un hechizo la falda del uniforme se le levantara mostrando su fina ropa interior, no era una buena táctica. Sobre todo porque los únicos que había en el pasillo eran la pelirroja, el joven Potter y Sirius bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Pequeño detalle del que Lily no se percato.

'_Tan solo espero que no quiera repetir la experiencia conmigo_' pensó, esperanzado-

-¡Oye chicos!- llamó Peter, acercándose a ellos- Tengo una mala noticia- palideció- Creo que he perdido a Turner de vista.

**oOoOoOo**

Había intentado evadir esa pregunta durante toda la cena. Pero cuando James le cogió la mano y sus miradas se encontraron, supo que el momento había llegado.

-Lily, tengo que preguntarte algo y espero que me contestes con sinceridad-pidió, sin dejar de mirarla-

La aludida asintió lentamente mientras una fuerte opresión se apoderaba de su pecho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el joven Potter iba a descubrir lo vulnerable que se sentía ante él, tanto que incluso prefería manchar su intachable reputación de alumna ejemplar –ya no tan impecable-a pasar el día de San Valentín sin él. ¿En que momento el merodeador se había vuelto tan importante para ella?

-¿Si?-apremió, en un susurro apenas audible-

-Te han ayudado a hacer la tarta ¿verdad? –Afirmó James, comprensivo- No te preocupes, valoro el gesto. Pero esta tarta es demasiado… perfecta para que la hayas hecho tu sola.

Lily, que sin querer había entreabierto la boca debido a la sorpresa, la fue cerrando lentamente a la par que centraba su atención en la tarta con forma de corazón que había sobre el mantel antes de pasarla de nuevo a su novio.

-¡¿Pero tu eres idiota?!-exclamó, reincorporándose- ¡¿Pero que pregunta es esa?! ¡Pues claro que no me ha ayudado nadie!

-Vale, vale- se disculpó, temeroso, sin perder de vista el puño de la pelirroja con el que ésta lo amenazaba- Lo siento, lo siento.

Lily volvió a sentarse, cogió su trozo de trata y comenzó a devorarlo a grandes cucharadas a la par que fulminaba al árbol que tenía frente a ella. ¡Pobre ignorante! Y ella que pensaba que lo que quería preguntarle era que hacía _ahí_, en el Bosque _Prohibido, _durante un _castigo,_ devorando comida que la haría engordar mientras numerosos mosquitos la devoraban a ella. Estaba claro que era más ingenua de lo que pensaba.

-Y bien, ¿No tienes nada más que decir?-rompió el silencio, tras unos minutos de reflexión-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah si!-exclamó James, sonriendo- Siento lo de la tarta ¡Está deliciosa! Y una tarta tan deliciosa solo la podía hacer alguien tan deliciosa como tú.

El joven Potter la miró, derrochando picardía por los poros, y haciendo que de nuevo Lily frunciera el entrecejo esa noche.

-No me refería a eso- aclaró, tajante- ¿Es que no tienes curiosidad por saber que hago aquí?

-La verdad es que si –admitió, llevándose un trozo de tarta a la boca- Pero eso sería romper el encanto del momento. Lo único que me importa en este momento es estar contigo.

-¡Oh!-articulo, sonrojada-

La joven Evans le miró, repasando las facciones de su rostro cuidadosamente y deteniéndose en sus ojos marrones. El merodeador la miró extrañado y ella tan solo pudo bajar la mirada, avergonzada. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse por esas tonterías siendo San Valentín y estando con él?

Ante la sorpresa del chico, que acababa de dejar el plato de tarta sobre el mantel, Lily le abrazó acurrucándose en el pecho del chico. James sonrió y, tras realizar un ágil movimiento de muñeca, recogió la improvisada mesa antes de tumbarse ambos sobre el mantel, abrazados.

-Te quiero- murmuró Lily, abrazando a su novio con más fuerza- Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también –aseguró el merodeador, con el mismo tono de voz- No te puedes hacer una idea cuanto.

La chica sonrió y, con una mirada juguetona muy impropia de ella, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él antes de romper con la distancia que les separaba para besarle. James recibió el beso gustoso, presionando la nuca de la pelirroja con su mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la espalda.

Con la respiración entre cortada y ojos centellantes, se fueron separando lentamente aunque la joven Evans no se molestó en volver a su posición inicial.

-James, tengo que confesarte algo- admitió sonrojada, aunque no se sabía si era por la vergüenza o por el ritmo acelerado de su corazón- Tenías razón, he tenido una ayudita con la tarta. Bueno, en realidad Katrina la ha hecho prácticamente.

-Lo se- aseguró divertido, besándola de nuevo-

**oOoOoOo**

Katrina frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar el ramillete de flores rojas que colgaba en una de las ramas de ese mismo árbol. Según las características de la flor que había recitado Lily y el pequeño detalle sobre su situación que había comentado Hagrid, sin lugar a dudas esas eran las flores que estaban buscando.

'_¿Y ahora como subo?' _se cuestionó, molesta.

Aprovechando la proximidad entre los árboles y los desniveles de las ramas, la joven Turner consiguió llegar hasta las flores. Eso si, llevándose numerosos cortes y arañazos que le recordarían su expedición en el Bosque durante mucho tiempo.

'_¡Maldita Lily!_' protestó cuando la cordonera de las deportivas se le enganchó en una de las ramas '_La matanza de Texas va a ser una tontería comparado con lo que pienso hacer en cuanto salga de este bosque'_

Pero unas voces bajo ella la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Abrazada a una de las ramas, Katrina divisó a sus tres compañeros de grupo acercarse.

-Si es que no se puede quedar quieta –bramó Sirius, enfadado- ¡No! Ella tiene que ir a descubrir mundo. ¡La Cristóbal Colón del siglo XX!

-Idiota- murmuró la joven Turner, molesta por el comentario-

-Y lo peor de todo es que como no aparezca nosotros vamos a ser los principales sospechosos-razonó Peter- Bueno, nosotros y las criaturas del bosque. ¿Creéis que se la habrán comido?

Tanto los dos jóvenes que había en tierra como la que colgaba del árbol, fruncieron el ceño. Para los tres ingenuos, era una idea bastante descabellada. Era muy posible que hubiese criaturas de ese tipo en el bosque, pero no en la zona donde estaban. No se habían adentrado lo suficiente en el bosque para correr ese riesgo. Por que no lo habían hecho ¿Verdad?

-Lo dudo-protestó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos- Les daría una indigestión.

'_¡¿Qué les daría qué?!_' pensó la chica para si, agarrándose mejor a la rama de la cual había estado apunto de caerse. _'¡Cómo si tú les fueras a sentar mejor!_'

-Será mejor que Turner no te oiga decir eso- le avisó Remus, divertido- Y haznos un favor y deja de hacerte el indiferente que todos aquí sabemos que te gusta.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron Sirius y Katrina al unísono-

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido. De la sorpresa, la joven Turner resbaló de la rama cayendo encima de cierto merodeador que quedó tumbado en el suelo bajo el peso de la chica.

-A esto yo le llamo una entrada triunfal –comentó Katrina reincorporándose, aunque aun permanecía sentada sobre el chico- Que daño me he hecho.

-¡Turner!-exclamó Peter, acercándose a ella para palparle los brazos- ¡Estás viva y entera!

-Por supuesto- corroboró la aludida, ofendida- ¿Por quine me has tomado? Si he sobrevivido siete años viviendo con vosotros puedo mantenerme en perfectas condiciones una hora en el bosque.

-Eso no lo hemos dudado ni un instante- aseguró Remus con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro- Pero ahora, ¿Te importaría dejar de aplastar a Sirius, por favor?

Katrina, con aire despistado pero no por ello menos fingido, se reincorporó antes de extenderle la mano al merodeador de ojos azules como disculpa.

-Lo siento - dijo, sin dejar de sonreír- No te he visto.

-Ya, claro- contestó el joven Black, sarcástico, reincorporándose- Si lo que quieres es matarme y que parezca un accidente, te advierto que no lo vas a conseguir. Soy un hueso duro de roer.

-¿De veras?-cuestionó, divertida, frunciendo el entrecejo-

Al margen de esa discusión infantil en la que Remus era el único que olía amor en el ambiente, Peter observaba atento a su alrededor. Tenía la sensación de que le observaban y el hecho de que numerosas figuras se moviesen aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche solo hacía incrementar sus sospechas. Sospechas que se volvieron realidad cuando unos enormes ojos se clavaron en los suyos propios.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?-preguntó Remus al chico, quien no dejaba de tirarle de la manga a la par que miraba hacia un punto fijo con horror-¡¿Qué?!

-Mi…mi…mira- señaló, consiguiendo que en el rostro de su amigo apareciese la misma expresión de terror-

-Chicos. Chicos-llamó Remus cuidadosamente, captando la atención de la pareja que no había dejado de discutir hasta hacía un segundo- No quiero alarmaros, pero tenemos compañía.

Los aludidos miraron en la dirección que el chico les indicaba con la cabeza, encontrándose con un grupo de arañas cada vez más numeroso que comenzaba a rodearles con malas intenciones.

-Arañas-murmuró Katrina, tragando saliva- Grandes y numerosas arañas.

-Bien, que no cunda el pánico- tranquilizó el joven Lupin haciendo gestos de relajación con las manos- ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

Pero cuando el merodeador miró hacia los lados, se encontró solo. Sus _amigos _habían echado a correr hacia el punto de encuentro seguidos de numerosas arañas que salín de entre los árboles.

-¡¿A que esperas, Moony?! –Exclamó Sirius, varios metros por delante de él- ¡Corre!

'_Es tarde_' pensó el joven Lupin para si' _Ya ha cundido el pánico'_

Pero no tuvieron que repetírselo dos veces. En unos segundos ya había adelantado a Katrina y al joven Pettigrew. Y es que el hecho de que arañas gigantes te persigan con intención de comerte, motivaba bastante.

-¡Por qué no serán como las de mi casa!-protestó el joven Black sin dejar de correr- ¡A estas no las puedo pisar con el pie!

-¡Eso, eso, tú dales más motivos para que nos hagan pinchitos! –Le reprochó Katrina, enfadada- ¡Por tu bien espero que no quieran vengar a sus primas domésticas!

Pero una exclamación de dolor obligó a Sirius y a Remus a girarse. La joven Turner, que había tropezado con una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra, se encontraba en el suelo intentando levantarse.

-¡_Mierda! _–Exclamó, aterrorizada por la proximidad de las arañas- ¡Me he torcido el tobillo!

-¡Cuidado Turner!-avisó Peter, en el preciso instante en el que una araña se lanzaba sobre ella-

Por inercia, Katrina se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se la iban a comer y lo único que pudo pensar en ese instante fue en las palabras de Sirius. Al menos esperaba que el joven Black tuviese razón y les produjese una indigestión.

-¡_Araña eximen_!-una voz a su lado consiguió que alzase la mirada- Venga, vamos.

El joven Black la cogió en brazos ante la sorpresa de ella y echó a correr. Katrina, agarrada al cuello de Sirius, no sabía que decir. Sirius, el chico que mejor sabía sacarla de sus casillas y con el que se podía pasar horas y horas discutiendo, acababa de salvarle la vida arriesgando la suya propia. Quizás… quizás no era tan animal como pensaba.

**oOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, ajenos a la persecución que les acechaba, James y Lily disfrutaban de la noche entre besos y caricias.

-¿A qué no ha sido tan mala idea celebrar San Valentín en el Bosque Prohibido? –James sonrió divertido y su novia no pudo evitar reír- Seguro que ninguno de tus ex novios ha sido tan original como yo.

-¿Qué ex novios?- cuestionó Lily, reincorporándose- Por si no lo recuerdas, estos últimos años tú y tus amiguitos os habéis dedicado a espantar a cualquier chico que se me acercase.

-¡Pues claro!- exclamó, fingiendo estar ofendido- ¡Tenía que proteger lo que es mío! ¿O a caso tú no habrías hecho lo mismo?

La aludida frunció el entrecejo y él se hizo el despistado. Lo cierto es que su novia tenía razón. Durante los últimos cursos se había dedicado a _ayudar _a los pretendientes de la pelirroja_ a comprender _el porque la chica no les convenía. Algunos habían sido un poco reacios a renunciar a ella, pero no había nada que un par de _palabras bien dichas_ no consiguiesen.

-Pero en algo tienes razón- admitió Lily, besando suavemente a su novio- No ha sido tan mala idea venir aquí.

-Claro que no-corroboró James satisfecho- Como te he dicho, hay flores exóticas, caballitos saltando, algún que otro animal volador, arañas de más de dos metros que se dirigen hacia nosotros…

En un principio Lily pensó que estaba bromeando. Pero la cara de terror del chico y las prisas que le dieron por levantarse-además de los gritos de sus amigos de fondo- la devolvieron a la arácnida realidad.

-¡Idiotas! Pero que hacéis trayéndolas hacia nosotros- exclamó James antes de cogerle la mano a la pelirroja y echar a correr- ¡Se supone que somos amigos!

-¡Por eso mismo!- apoyó Sirius, con la respiración entre cortada- ¡Hemos venido para morir con vosotros!

-¿Se puede saber donde se ha metido Hagrid? –Bramó Remus, enfadado- Ya he lanzado chispas de todos los colores. ¡Ni que estuviese celebrando que están a punto de comernos!

Pero ninguno de los seis jóvenes pudieron correr mucho más. Agotados y con las varitas en mano, comprobaron que las arañas estaban a punto de darse un gran festín. Habían logrado acorralarles.

-¡_Araña eximen_! –Exclamó el joven Lupin, deshaciéndose de una araña tras otra- ¡_Araña eximen_! Tenemos que pensar algo.

-Es inútil –se negó Peter, refugiándose detrás del licántropo- ¡Vamos a morir todos!

-¡_Araña eximen! _–Imitó Lily para después mirar al chico con severidad- ¡No seas tonto! Aquí no va a morir nadie.

-De todas formas, por si morimos…- comenzó Sirius, dejando a la joven Turner en el suelo-

Ante el desconcierto de todos, sobre todo el de la propia Katrina, el joven Black cogió su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. Fue un beso algo torpe y apurado, pero el mejor beso que Sirius podía dar y la joven Turner recibir teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Y eso?-cuestionó la morena sorprendida, una vez se habían separado-

-Si salimos de esta, te lo diré- pactó el joven Black, apuntando con su varita a otra araña- ¡_Araña eximen_!

Con forme pasaban los segundos, el número de arañas parecía multiplicarse. El siniestro sonido de sus largas pinzas, sus grandes ojos que les miraban con deseo… Estaba claro. Iban a morir devorados por arañas. Pero no por arañas normales y corrientes, sino arañas de más de dos metros que cada vez estrechaban más el círculo en el que se encontraban los seis estudiantes. Seis estudiantes cuya vida estaba en manos de un semigigante con un paraguas como complemento. ¿No era eso más tranquilizador?

-¡No quiero morir!- gritó Peter, desesperado-

-Yo tampoco- apoyó el joven Potter, sin soltar la mano de su novia- ¿Quién llevará al equipo de griffindor a la victoria?

-¿Quién se meterá con Quejicus ahora? – se percató Sirius, alarmado-

-¿Quién probará el nuevo chocolate que prometieron sacar para la próxima temporada?-Se lamentó el joven Lupin, dejándose llevar por sus amigos-

-¿Y quien acabará con las alitas de pollo que tanto me gustan?-finalizó Peter, conmocionado-

Los cuatro merodeadores se miraron y, como si pudieran leerse la mente, un grito colectivo resonó en el lugar.

-¡Hagrid!-llamaron al unísono-

**oOoOoOo**

Con la respiración entre cortada, sudorosos y con numerosos cortes y arañazos además de los daños psicológicos sufridos, los seis jóvenes consiguieron salir sanos y salvos del bosque gracias a la oportuna intervención de Hagrid.

Y es que, además de ser amigo de los cuatro merodeadores, el semi gigante mantenía una estrecha relación con la araña dominante del grupo, un tal _Aragog. _

Al final, y tras advertirles que no sería tan benévolo si volvían a acercarse a su territorio –algo que no harían jamás- las arañas les dejaron marchar. Eso si, no sin antes recordarles lo que les pasaría si volvían a encontrarse, haciendo ruidos amenazadores con sus pinzas.

-Bueno chicos, será mejor que volváis pronto al castillo – se despidió Hagrid, con una sonrisa afable en el rostro- Creo que mañana le llevaré a Aragog algo como recompensa. Después de lo considerado que ha sido…

Y tarareando una canción, el semigigante se alejó en dirección a su vieja cabaña donde los seis jóvenes le perdieron de vista.

-¿Considerado?-repitió el joven Black, sarcástico- ¡Si ha estado a punto de comernos!

-Siente satisfacción por los animales exóticos –justificó Katrina, encogiéndose de hombros- Por cierto Sirius, ¿Vas a decirme ha que avenido ese beso?

El aludido se tensó de repente y, ante la sorpresa de toso, se sonrojó, algo poco habitual en el chico y que solo consiguió captar aun más el interés de los presentes.

-Fue un impulso- contestó sin más- No podía besar a Lily porque James me mataría.- su amigo asintió- No podía besar a las arañas porque iban a comerme- Peter asintió, comprensivo- Y mucho meno iba a besar a los chicos, que luego le cogen el gustillo. –Sus amigos fruncieron el entrecejo pero él ni se inmutó- Así que te besé a ti. Eras mi última opción.

-¿Última opción?-repitió, ofendida- Entonces no tendré ningún reparo en hacer esto.

-¿En hacer qué?-preguntó el joven Black, confundido-

Pero Katrina no tardó en aclarar sus dudas. Con todas las fuerzas que tenía le dio una bofetada en la cara antes de girarse con un gesto altivo en el rostro. Eso si, no sin antes atentar de nuevo contra el orgullo masculino del chico.

-Pues para que lo seas… -aseguró, sacando la lengua- ¡Besas muy mal!

Sirius, quien se frotaba la mejilla adolorido, miró a sus amigos incrédulo –que por cierto, no se molestaban en ocultar lo divertido que les parecía la situación- antes de correr tras ella.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- se oyó gritar al chico- ¡Acláramelo Turner!

-Será mejor que vaya con ellos si no quiero que se maten- sonrió Remus, resignado- ¿Vienes Peter?

-Si. –Asintió el joven Pettigrew- Aun tengo que hacer una visita a las cocinas antes de acostarme. ¿Quedarán alitas de pollo?

Y charlando de un tema tan apasionante como era el de la comida, los dos merodeadores se alejaron dejando a la pareja solos.

-Estos no cambiarán nunca ¿verdad?-bromeó James, mirando a su novia- ¿Lily?

Pero la chica, quien cruzada de brazos miraba hacia otro lado, alzó el mentón aun más, ofendida.

-No me puedo creer que en tus aparentes últimos segundos de vida hayas pensado en el Quidditch - encaró, fulminándole con la mirada- ¡Noo! No podía pensar en sus padres o en mí ¡Tenia que pensar en el Quidditch!

-Vamos, vamos, no te enfades –una sonrisa inocente cruzó el rostro del chico- Si sólo lo he dicho para aliviar tensiones.-añadió, rebuscando en los bolsillos de su chaqueta- Además…

-Ya- murmuró la pelirroja, sarcástica- Para aliviar tensiones.

Pero la expresión orgullosa de Lily desapareció para dar paso a una de auténtica felicidad. Frente a su rostro, el joven Potter balanceaba una bonita cadena de plata que se escurría entre sus dedos. De la cadena colgaba su nombre '_Lily_' en letras plateadas y brillantes.

-James…- murmuró, emocionada- Es…

El joven Potter hizo un gesto con la mano libre para que se girase y la pelirroja obedeció. Apartando el cabello hacia un lado, James rodeó el cuello de su novia con la cadena, quien acariciaba las letras de su propio nombre con los dedos.

-Es precioso- dijo Lily antes de girarse para besar a su novio con dulzura- Muchas gracias.

-¿Esto quiere decir que me perdonas?- inquirió el chico, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido-

-Digamos… que por ser San Valentín aplazo mi enfado para mañana- bromeó la pelirroja-

Lily miró hacia el cielo y sonrió. Esa noche el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban más que nunca. Un brillo solo comparable al de los ojos de James cada vez que la miraba.

-Vamos- le susurró en el oído, cogiéndola de la mano-

La joven Evans le miró interrogante pero se dejó llevar por su novio hasta la orilla del lago. James se sentó y Lily no tardó en imitarle.

-Muchas gracias por el colgante. No me lo esperaba-insistió la chica, mirándole- Yo también te he comprado algo pero lo tengo en mi habitación. Si quieres ahora vamos y…

Pero los labios del merodeador la obligaron a callar. El beso la pilló por sorpresa sin embargo no tardó en responder. Ambos habían cerrado los ojos para intentar disfrutar de ese momento al máximo. Podían sentir el aroma del otro, su calidez… Demasiadas sensaciones para describirlas pero las suficientes como para que ese beso fuese especial para ambos.

-Calla, boba- pidió el chico en un susurro nada más separase- Tú eres mi mejor regalo.

-Y tú el mío – murmuró Lily con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- Feliz San Valentín, Potter.

-Feliz San Valentín, Evans –sonrió, antes de volver a besarla-

Y entre besos y caricias se convencieron completamente que daba igual donde pasasen ese día tan especial, como daba igual lo que les deparase el destino mientras estuvieran siempre juntos.

**Seis días después…**

-Te aseguro que como se acerque a menos de tres metros de distancia le cojo y…

Pero Katrina no pudo concluir su amenaza de muerte dolorosa. El joven Black la había agarrado por los hombros antes de besarla de nuevo en medio del concurrido pasillo y salir corriendo.

-Si, ya veo como te impones- bromeó Lily, quien estaba a su lado- Creo que ya tienes todas las fotos de Sirius hechas un colador.

-¡Agggggggggg! –bramó la joven Turner, pateando el suelo- ¡Le odio!

-¿Si es que quien te manda decirle que besa mal? –Su mejor amiga rió como hacían todos los que habían visto la escena- Lo mejor es que reconozcas que besa de maravilla y le devuelvas su orgullo.

-¡Eso nunca!- exclamó, antes de seguir caminando hacia el aula de transformaciones- ¡Si quiere guerra, tendrá guerra!

Lily la vio alejarse y sonrió. Comenzaba a poner en duda que su amiga quisiera realmente acabar con todo eso. Al parecer o se había vuelto adicta a los besos del chico –que cada vez eran más frecuentes- o comenzaba a gustarle Sirius. Una de dos.

La joven Evans negó con la cabeza, divertida, antes de seguir a su amiga, quien la llamaba desde la otra punta del pasillo.

Juntas y planeando donde enterrar el cadáver del joven Black, llegaron al aula de transformaciones cuya puerta ya estaba abierta. Entraron al aula pero no consiguieron llegar a su sitio con facilidad. Sus compañeros de clase rodeaban las mesas que ocupaban ambas chicas y no tardaron en descubrir el por que. Sobre la mesa que siempre utilizaba Lily, había un precioso ramo de flores rojas entre las que se ocultaba un pequeño sobre blanco.

-Venga, ábrela- apremió Katrina, intrigada-

La joven Evans sonrió y cogió el sobre. En la cara principal ponía su nombre y eso la impulsó a abrirlo además del aparente interés de su amiga. En el encontró una pequeña tarjeta adornada con numerosas snitch doradas que se desplazaban por la portada a su antojo.

'_Ya no me queda ninguna duda que es de James'_ Lily sonrió y abrió la tarjeta.

_Porque para mí todos los días es San Valentín._

_James_

_PD1: ¿Así que vosotras sois las culpables de que a los Slytherin no les deje de creecer barbas kilométricas, eh? No está mal. No sabía yo de que a Malfoy y a Quejicus les sentase tan bien el _look _de Dumbledore. Tendré que ponerlo en práctica en cuanto se le acabe el efecto._

-Así que ya lo ha descubierto- suspiró Katrina, divertida- Creo que esto ha sido una forma de decirte que se siente orgulloso de ti.

-Es un merodeador y eso no lo puedo cambiar-Se resignó- Aunque no se si quiero hacerlo.

Lily cogió de nuevo el sobre para guardar la tarjeta, pero algo llamo su atención. En el había un trozo de papel doblado que no había visto antes. Un trozo de papel en el que estaba escrita una pregunta que le arrancó una sonrisa y que consiguió que Katrina negase con efusividad.

_Tenemos otro castigo mañana. ¿Te apuntas? _

**The End**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Yare espera el veredicto nerviosa… **_**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os habéis divertido? Espero que si y que haya conseguido mi objetivo con este ONE-SHOT, que hayáis desconectado durante unos minutos jejeje. **

**En fin, que espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo y que me hagáis a mí las horas de estudio bastante más leves dejando un review con vuestra opinión jejeje. De verdad que me daríais una alegría y de paso quizás me anime y concluya otro ONE-SHOT que tengo en la carpeta del olvido jejeje. **

**Un besazo y gracias por todo!! Por cierto, ¡MUCHA SUERTE CON LOS EXAMENES!**

**PD. Para los lectores de JR: Me falta muy poco para terminar el cap28 así que no tardaré en actualizar mucho más. Quizás una semana más dos como mucho. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!!**


End file.
